B al cuadrado
by AzuuMalfoy
Summary: Petición de venetrix en el forum "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Mary esta enamorada de Sirius, Sirius esta enamorado de la vida, y Regulus siente cosas por una sangre sucia.
1. Hogsmade

San Valentín de 1977

– Lily, de verdad, sólo hago esto porque James y tú me lo pidieron. – Murmuró Mary mientras se ponía un cazadora negra y un gorro de lana violeta y rosa que su abuela le había tejido para las navidades. Ambos les habían pedido a ella y a Peter (Ya que Sirius y Remus se habían negado) A que los acompañen a Hogsmeade a una cita

– Es sólo un pequeño favor. – Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de las chicas. – Es sólo una salida de a cuatro y a ti te tocó con Peter. – Murmuró la pelirroja mientras se ataba su cabello en una coleta.

Su amiga la fulminó con la mirada y Lily se encogió en su lugar.

– Lo hago porque es un buen chico, y porque se que no quieres que te vean con Potter sola el día de San Valentín. – Su amiga sonrió y se puso colorada.

– Lo sé, lo sé. – Murmuró. – Ahora vamos. – Dijo sonriendo y abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Mary soltó un suspiro y bajó las escalinatas mientras se ponía una bufanda en el cuello. Lily camino hacia donde estaban los dos amigos y forzó una sonrisa. Al llegar los dos chicos las observaron y James le dedicó una excepcional sonrisa a su amiga castaña.

– ¿Vamos? – Preguntó mientras Lily tomaba de su mano.

– Si. – Tartamudeó Peter, quien se posicionó al lado de Mary.

Ésta suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Se despidieron de Remus; quien se quedaría haciendo tarea; y luego emprendieron marcha rumbo a Hogsmeade.

Los cuatro entablaron una pequeña charla mientras caminaban. Comenzó a nevar levemente y Mary sonrió, su ánimo se repuso un poco mas. Se detuvieron frente al salón de té de Madame Pudipié y James les abrió la puerta. Las chicas entraron primeras mientras disfrutaban de la decoración; pequeños querubines con grandes flechas y corazones, las mesas con manteles rosas y demás cosas típicas de esa fecha.

Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas más lejanas y comenzaron a hablar de la decoración, muy ñoña según James y muy empalagosa según Peter. Mary estaba de acuerdo con ellos, mientras que Lily negaba con la cabeza y decía que la decoración era perfecta. La camarera les tomó el pedido y los cuatro pidieron café con bollos de chocolate. Mary se quedó en silencio mientras jugaba con el relicario que había pertenecido a su bisabuela. Levantó la vista y le sonrió a Peter, quien la miraba apenado.

Le dio un sorbo a su café, mientras miraba a su alrededor, todas las mesitas con parejitas que se besaban, o se tomaban de las manos. Ella mordió sus labios; solo recordó que estaba allí por sus dos amigos, quienes estaban en una charla acalorada.

Escuchó como la puerta del lugar se abría y volteó su rostro. Sentía como su corazón se detenía y se hacía añicos. Sirius estaba ingresando al lugar con una alumna de Hufflepuff tomados de las manos. La chica era Samanta Ronson, la conocía porque iba con ella a adivinación. Era alta, esbelta, con una cabello largo y rubio, ojos color del cielo y una pequeña nariz en punta.

Mary suspiró, esa chica era perfecta para Sirius, mientras que ella no. Agacho su cabeza y permitió que las lágrimas no se le escapasen. Removió la cuchara en su café y luego entabló una charla con su acompañante; éste le contaba cómo se estaba preparando con cierta dificultad para los EXTASIS, y ella lo entendió. Era un alumno promedio comparado a sus amigos. Apoyó una mano en su hombro y le sonrió.

– Tranquilo, Peter, lo harás genial. Ten fe. – Dedicó una sonrisa y después desvió la mirada a donde estaba Sirius.

Sintió un nudo en su garganta y como una lágrima se escapaba por su rostro.

– Lo siento, tengo que irme, perdón. – Murmuró tomando su abrigo y escapándose de allí.

Comenzó a correr rápidamente, mientras tapaba su rostro con sus manos y comenzaba a llorar, mientras su nudo comenzaba a dejarla sin respirar. Tropezó con alguien debido a su huida y se lamentó de no haber corrido por lo menos mirando al frente.

Regulus Black estaba tirado en el suelo junto a ella mirándola fijamente.

– ¿Acaso no ves por dónde corres, inmunda sangre sucia? – Preguntó mientras se levantaba del suelo y sacudía sus ropas.

Mary se hizo pequeña en su lugar y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, mientras apretaba sus puños. Él hizo una sonrisa de lado, y luego suspiró y le tendió una mano. Mary lo miró confundida pero no la tomó; insistió, hasta que al no ver reacción de la chica, se agachó y la ayudo a levantarse. Mary retiró con rapidez su mano, como si se hubiese quemado con fuego y lo miró.

– Gracias por tu ayuda. – Murmuró sin mirarlo y se secó las manos en sus pantalones mientras murmuraba un par de cosas sin sentido.

Regulus tragó en seco mientras la miraba a la chica frente a él. Mary McDonald, compañera de casa de su hermano, sangre sucia, como toda la gente con la que él se juntaba. Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza mientras que la chica comenzaba a levantarse ¿Qué era esa sensación que sentía cada vez que ella lo miraba? Era como algo que lo quemaba en su interior, pero que aún no entendía aquello. La chica se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, dejándolo solo. Regulus la alcanzó, tomó del brazo de la chica violentamente y la volteó. La chica se giró asustada, y cuando quiso gritar, los labios del chico estaban en los suyos; besándolos con violencia. Mary comenzó a golpear con fuerza su pecho, pero al ver que el muchacho no se inmutaba se rindió y puso sus brazos junto a su cuerpo y comenzó a contestar el beso con violencia también.

Se separaron para buscar aire, y Mary comenzó a correr deprisa sin mirar atrás, mientras comenzaba a limpiar sus labios con sus manos desesperadamente. Sentía el amargo sabor de Black en sus labios.

Mary se sentó aquella noche junto a sus amigas Helen Fisher, Marlene Mckinnon y Lily mientras hablaban de la salida a Hogsmeade. Marlene había salido en aquella ocasión con el Capitán de Quidditch de Ravenclaw y Helen con un alumno de Hufflepuff de quinto. Mary se encontraba callada, se dedicaba a jugar con el alimento o simplemente revolvía su puré de papas y calabaza, mientras cenaba muy poco.

– ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó una voz masculina conocida en su oído. Mary suspiró y asintió con su cabeza. 'No' gritó su interior, pero no le hizo caso. Sacudió su cabeza y Sirius se sentó a su lado.

– Estoy bien. – Dijo mientras sonreía de lado.

– Mary, – Dijo el muchacho mientras tomaba su mano. – no tocaste tu cena y no le has dado un bocado al pan. – Dijo mientras miraba el bollo de pan; comida favorita de la chica. – Eso es raro en ti. – Dijo mientras fruncía su ceño.

– Sirius, de verdad, – Dijo exasperada. – no tengo tanto apetito. – Murmuró y luego relamió sus labios mientras el chico enarcaba una ceja.

– No te creo. – Se cruzó de brazos y la miró.

Marlene y Helen, quienes se encontraban escuchando la conversación de ambos, comenzaron a hablar entre ellas, cuando se dieron cuenta que Sirius comenzaba a ponerse nervioso ante su amiga que no hablaba.

– Mary, – Volvió a murmurar el chico.

– ¡Ya basta! – Gritó ésta poniéndose de pie. – No me pasa nada Sirius, solo estoy sin apetito. – Murmuró dándose la vuelta y salió echando humo del gran comedor.

Sirius se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar tras ella, mientras todos parecían admirar aquella escena entre ambos. Escuchó que la mesa de Slyherin le gritaba algo a Mary, y convirtió sus manos en dos grandes puños cuando escucho la palabra 'sucia'. Otra vez se estaban metiendo con el estatus de sangre de su amiga. Sirius salió chocándose con algunos alumnos pequeños, murmurando disculpas sin sentido, y luego comenzó a seguir a su compañera.

– ¡Mary! – Gritaba mientras la seguía a través de los pasillos. – ¡Mary McDonald, detente! – Rugió con fuerza haciendo que la chica se quedará estática.

Sirius llego a su lado y la miró. Pequeñas lágrimas corrían por su rostro, lágrimas que; ambos sabían; habían sido provocadas por aquellos malditos alumnos de Slytherin.

Sirius la tomó entre sus brazos y apretó a su cuerpo. – Ya tranquila, Mary, tranquila. – Susurraba mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica y su espalda.

– ¿Por qué a mi, Sirius? – Murmuró ella mientras aspiraba el perfume de su amigo. – Yo no hice nada para merecérmelo.

– Lo sé, – Dijo él alejándose y tomándola de los brazos. – Mary, tu eres una chica excelente. No tienes que hacerle caso a esas personas, se creen superiores cuando no lo son. – Dijo mientras limpiaba con su pulgar una lágrima que caía solitariamente. – Vamos, no llores cariño. – Dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

Bueno, ¿Final abierto? Claro que no. Va a tener una segunda parte, un cierre oficial. No me gusta hacer los fics largos (Creo que quedan muy pesados) Así que los divido en partes.

Un agradecimiento a Pokechessi (Yessica) Por ser mi beta en este fic y en Culpable (Y por aceptar el reto de ser mi beta en futuros escritos) De verdad, la chica es una genia.

Los quiero, y nos leemos pronto en la segunda parte.


	2. Quidditch

– ¡A ganar Gryffindor, a ganar Gryffindor!

Era lo que se escuchaba a medida que los alumnos de las distintas casas llegaban al Gran Comedor. Mary llegó junto a Marlene, notaron como toda la mesa de su casa estaba parada sobre sus bancos y como otras bailaban sobre las mesas.

– ¡A APLASTAR A SLYTHERIN! – rugió Marlene mientras corría a la mesa y se subía para bailar junto a Helen, Lily y Alice.

Mary soltó una carcajada mientras caminaba hasta su lugar. Hoy era el clásico entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Miró su vestimenta y maldijo a Helen por haberla convencido de usar un traje Muggle de porristas con los colores de su casa. Ella, Marlene, Helen, Lily y Alice estaban vestidas así, con dos colitas en su cabello y animaban a su público como en las películas Muggles.

Mary se unió a los aplausos, mientras las otras dos casas se unían al festejo y la mesa de Slytherin los miraba con odio.

Las puertas de roble se abrieron y todos estallaron en aplausos y gritos. El equipo entraba; James era llevado en los brazos de Sirius y Frank mientras el levantaba las manos en un gesto victorioso y gritaba.

– ¡Gryffindor, Gryffindor! – gritó James Potter mientras era pasado en las mesas. – ¿Qué equipo? – preguntó mientras los miraba y hacía movimientos con sus manos.

– ¡Gryffindor! – rugió el salón mientras estallaba en aplausos y gritos de emoción.

Mary soltó una carcajada. Amaba los partidos de Quidditch, más en estos casos. Ambos equipos hacían lo posible para ganar.

– Por favor alumnos, tomen asiento en sus mesas correspondientes y tengan calma. – pidió la profesora McGonagall mientras caminaba por el bullicio, pero llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

Los ánimos comenzaban a calmarse de a poco, pero la mesa de Gryffindor aún seguía estallando en aplausos, debido a que cada jugador del equipo se subía a la tarima y hacia una reverencia. Gritaron el nombre de James por lo menos unas treinta veces hasta que las mejillas del muchacho se tiñeron de un tenue rosado.

Mary tomo asiento junto a ellos mientras le daba un sorbo a su té con limón. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y luego apoyo su cabeza en sus manos mientras escuchaban las tácticas para el partido de hoy.

Notó como Samanta tomaba lugar junto a Sirius y le daba un apasionado beso en los labios. Ella volteó su rostro de aquella escena y mordió con fuerza una galleta. Entrecerró sus ojos y suspiró violentamente, mientras veía de reojo como Sirius la abrazaba con fuerza.

– ¡Equipo y Casa de Gryffindor al campo! – pidió James mientras se ponía de pie. Para él era como una tradición que toda la casa de Gryffindor los escoltara hasta el campo de juego.

La Casa entera se puso de pie ante su pedido y comenzaron a caminar detrás de él. Marlene y Helen iban cantando y aplaudiendo, mientras Lily iba unos pasos mas atrás hechizando una pancarta con Remus y Peter. Mary ajustó los lazos de su cabello (del color de su casa) y luego detuvo a los más pequeños. Estos se quedaron quietos mientras los alumnos más grandes les pintaban los rostros.

Cuando Potter notó que todo estaba perfecto, aclaró su garganta y los miró. – Equipo, gente, – todos hicieron una gran ronda. – hoy es un partido clave, hoy más que nunca contamos con su apoyo, ¿Gritarán y alentaran muy fuerte? – consultó mientras veía a todos los alumnos de primero con una gran sonrisa y luego iba observando a todos sus compañeros. Escuchó un 'Si' de parte de todos. – ¡Al campo de juego gente! – gritó mientras aplaudía.

Mary mordió sus labios y caminó a donde estaba Sirius. Su escoba era llevada por unos pequeños de segundo años quienes la cargaban como si fuera oro. Su mano izquierda estaba posada en la cintura de su novia y con su otra mano despeinaba su cabello.

– Mucha suerte Sirius. – murmuró Mary mientras apretaba unos pocos segundos su brazo. Le dedicó una sonrisa gentil, luego Sirius tomó su mano y la apretó con cariño

– Gracias nena. – dijo mientras guiñaba su ojo derecho. – Luego podrán dar una vuelta en ella. – le dijo a los pequeños quienes sonrieron emocionados.

Mary dejó que él siguiera su camino y corrió en busca de sus amigas.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza y todos soltaron un grito de terror, nunca pensaron que lloverían y no llevaban protectores con ellos. Los rayos y truenos comenzaron a caer con más fuerza y el viento comenzó a soplar con violencia. James murmuró un hechizo para que las antiparras no se empañasen, para poder jugar tranquilos.

– Amo los partidos con lluvia, – exclamó felizmente Marlene mientras tomaba una tableta de chocolate que Remus les tendía. – los hace más apasionados y le da un toque más terrorífico.

– A mi no. – dijo Helen en un suspiro. – Pero bueno, aquí no suspenden un partido de Quidditch ni aunque hubiera un tornado, así que… – murmuró mientras se encogía de hombros.

Estaba por agregar algo más, cuando Samanta; junto a su grupo de amigas; se posicionaban a su lado con un enorme cartel que decía "Sirius Black es el rey", mientras gritaban una canción que habían compuesto para él. Mary elevó una de sus cejas mirándola y negando con su cabeza.

El campo de juego comenzó a llenarse de personas mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer con más fuerza.

– ¿Listos? – preguntó James a sus compañeros mientras los miraba y se ponía sus guantes protectores.

– Más que listos James. – dijo con una sonrisa de lado Sirius.

– Las condiciones no son de las mejores, pero sí, estoy listo. – agregó Frank mientras agarraba su bate y su escoba.

– Pues nada de jugadas sucias. Hoy Slytherin va a estar más tramposo que todos los partidos anteriores, no quiero que jueguen igual que ellos. – dijo mientras miraba a Sirius. Este enarcó una ceja. – Lo digo porque tu hermano va a jugar sucio. – murmuró James.

– ¿Hermano?, – dijo Sirius mientras tomaba su escoba. – yo no tengo ningún hermano en Slytherin. – dijo negando con su cabeza mientras se ponía sus guantes.

James suspiró – ¡A ganar equipo!

El equipo tomó sus escobas y caminó por el largo pasillo de los vestidores hasta el campo de juego. Madame Hooch ya estaba en el centro esperando por ambos equipos.

– Y aquí sale uno de los mejores equipos que hemos tenido en años ¡Potter, Black, Longbottom, McLaggen, Cooper, ,Reynolds y Collins! – gritó muy emocionado el comentarista, un alumno de quinto año de la casa de Gryffindor. La profesora McGonagall a su lado aplaudió. – y aquí tenemos al equipo de Slytherin; – se escucharon abucheos y unos lejanos gritos – ¡Black, Talkalot, Nott, Zabini, Montague, Flint , Bletchley! – gritó.

– Capitanes quiero un juego limpio, sin trampas o tácticas sucias – murmuró Hooch. –– ahora capitanes dense las manos-

James se acercó a Talkalot y se apretaron con mucha fuerza la mano mientras se miraban con odio. Subieron a sus escobas y le dieron una patada para elevarse. Sirius miró a través de sus gafas protectoras como su hermano lo miraba con odio. Él soltó un hondo suspiro. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a vigilar la zona.

James giró a su derecha con la Quaffle en mano, mientras se la pasaba a Collins y se defendía de una Bludger que había tirado Zabini hacia su escoba. Se elevó unos pocos metros y luego comenzó a volar en círculos. Cooper tomó su bate entre sus manos y desvió una de las Bludgers a donde estaba Nott. Esta impactó en su escoba y el chico de desestabilizo, cayó de la misma y se sostuvo con una mano.

– ¡Y Gryffindor anota! – gritó emocionado mientras McGonagall a su lado aplaudía. – 10 puntos para Gryffindor, esto ya deja el marcador 20 a 0.

– ¡ATRAPA LA SNITCH LO MÁS RÁPIDO POSIBLE BLACK! – gritó Flint cuando pasó junto a Regulus y tomaba la Quaffle y se dirigía a toda fuerza contra McLaggen. Este no pudo evitar la puntuación dado que en ese momento Zabini le había aventado una Bludger.

– El marcador se pone 20 a 10 .

James soltó una maldición mientras volaba cerca de Frank. Miró a Sirius y le hizo una seña para que fuera en busca de la Snitch. Sirius asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a volar en busca de la condenada pelota. Volteó su rostro y notó que su hermano le pisaba los talones. Aceleró, pero su hermano también, no le podía perder la vista, porque el maldito bastardo lo estaba siguiendo.

– ¿Acaso no puedes hacer nada por ti solo Regi? – pregunto mientras comenzaba a ascender dado que la pequeña Snitch además de alejarse cada vez más del campo de Quidditch, tomaba más altura.

Regulus tomó con fuerza su escoba y comenzó a ascender, mientras los rayos caían cerca de ellos. Un trueno asusto a ambos Black, y los relámpagos iluminaron las dos figuras.

– ¿Asustado acaso Sir? – preguntó con burla el menor mientras se acercaba a la escoba de su contrincante.

– Ya quisieras. – Sirius estiro su mano, la Snitch estaba allí.

Pero Regulus lo impidió. Tomó el mango de la escoba de Sirius y lo movió. Sirius perdió el equilibrio y de vista a la condenada pelota.

Sirius lo miró asustado a su hermano. Se agarró con mas fuerza y tragó en seco.

– ¡Me podrías haber matado! – exclamó asustado mientras enfrentaba a su hermano menor. Este lo fulminó con la mirada. – ¿No te hubiese importado no?. Te odio Regulus, tu no eres mi hermano. Tu no eres nadie para mi-  
Un odio comenzó a aumentar por la garganta de su hermano mientras lo miraba y apretaba con fuerza el mango de su escoba. Sus ojos se llenaron de ¿Lágrimas?. No, no iba a volver a llorar por aquel hombre que lo miraba con desprecio.

– Y yo no tengo hermanos… – susurró mientras posaba sus manos en la escoba de Sirius y la agitaba con mucha violencia. – Eres una deshonra para la familia Sirius. Si te tiro de la escoba y caes, con este clima nadie sospecharía que yo te maté. – pronunció mientras agitaba la escoba violentamente mientras lo miraba con odio.

Sirius se desestabilizó y se agarró de la escoba con una mano. Con su mano derecha agarró la escoba de Regulus y la movió de un solo sacudón ya que él era más fuerte. Él se desestabilizó y con un pequeño movimiento de mano de Sirius cayó de la escoba y comenzó a caer en picada. Sirius comenzó a moverse desesperado y logró volver a la escoba. Comenzó a volar en dirección de su hermano para poder atraparlo, cuando notó que James también estaba en el suelo con sangre en la cabeza.

Llegó a una cierta área donde estaban todos los jugadores, Frank se posó a su lado y le golpeó el brazo.

– Termina el partido. – le gritó mientras le señalaba la Snitch frente a él.

– Pero miren, tengo la Snitch Regi – gozó la pelota sobre el rostro de su hermano y este le propino un golpe en la cara.

Sirius retrocedió unos pasos, dispuesto a alejarse de allí, pero cuando su hermano murmuró un 'Cobarde', le devolvió el golpe y comenzaron a pelear. Golpes en la cara, arañazos y reproches de por medio comenzaron a escucharse. Regulus comenzó a pegar a diestra y siniestra mientras su labio comenzaba a sangrar. Sirius recibió un golpe en la nariz, hasta que la profesora McGonagall llegó a donde ellos estaban.

– Por dios, alumnos Black ¡Basta! están castigados los dos. Mañana mismo tendrán que limpiar los trofeos a mano, a las seis. 50 puntos menos para Slytherin y Gryffindor, y vayan a la enfermería para que Poppy los cure. Le informaré al director de esta pelea y de su castigo.

Regulus miró con odio a su hermano, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con violencia ya que estaba respirando con furia. Sirius negó con la cabeza, se volteó y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la enfermería.

– ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – exclamó Samanta al llegar a su lado, mientras Remus, Peter y Mary se acercaron corriendo a él.

– Nada. – dijo él sacándose el brazo de la chica de su cuerpo. – Vamos a ver a James. – murmuró a los otros tres. – Nos vemos luego cariño. – murmuró mientras tomaba el brazo de Mary, la hacía girar y caminar a su ritmo.

– ¿Fue Regulus verdad? – preguntó ella con miedo.

– Si, – murmuró mientras posaba su mano en su labio para cortar la hemorragia. – pero no importa, ahora vayamos por James, él esta peor que yo. – murmuró mientras le tomaba el brazo y la llevaba a la enfermería mientras sus dos amigos los seguían por detrás.


End file.
